12 December 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-12-12 ; Comments *Two tracks from the same Soukous Stars CD in the show. *Says of the William Shatner track, "if you haven't heard William Shatner's version of Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds you're in for something which is really going to change your life. You will not be the same, I warrant, in about 3 minutes and 5 seconds time." *Plugs the forthcoming Chain Reaction programme which is to be broadcast early in the following week on Radio 5. *Peel tells how he dozed off in his office while listening to the Smokey Hogg CD and woke up during track 16, which was a good enough reason to play it. Sessions *Mint 400 only session, recorded 3 November 1992. *Superchunk #1. Repeat of session recorded 14 April 1992 and first broadcast 30 May 1992. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting File a begins :AK: "That's about your lot from me. Thanks very much for listening. BBC Radio One FM, it's 11 o'clock. Here's Daddy." :JP: (laughs) "Entirely coincidentally, this is on Sterns records as well." *Soukouss Stars: Mara (CD - Gozando) Sterns *Gospel Special: Guide My Mind (7") Jas File a ends File b begins *Lois: Press Play And Record (7") K IPU 30 *Mint 400: Sew My Eyes (Peel Session) *Skimmed: I Wonder Who Can Say In 15 Seconds Anything More Sophisticated Than Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! (v/a 7" - Son Of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!) Slap A Ham #12 *Time Frequency: New Emotion (12") Clubscene KGBT009P *Superchunk: United (Peel Session) *Bassholes: 98° In The Shade (7") In The Red Recordings ITR 008 *11:30 news (edited out) (22:38 into file) *Filler: First Out (7" - Touched) Dirter Promotions 7DPROMS4 *Terror Fabulous: Pop Style (Pop Style) John John *Cell: Stratosphere (album - Slo Blo) City Slang SLANG 24 *''John hopes to see Sonic Youth the following night'' *New York Dolls: Personality Crisis *Naz AKA Naz: Organised Crime (12") Deja Vu Recordings DJV019R File b ends File c begins *Mint 400: Your Snakes Like Fish (Peel Session) *Huggy Bear: Carn't Kiss (Kiss Curl For The Kid's Lib Guerrillas EP) Wiiija :JP: "I don't suppose there are that many records which are played on both this programme and on Dave Lee Travis's programme but this next one has been." *William Shatner: Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds (CD - The Transformed Man) Rev-Ola *Wedding Present: Shatner (LP - George Best) Reception *Guitar Crusher: Since My Baby Hit The Numbers (7") Blue Horizon *Superchunk: Fishing (Peel Session) *Tse Tse Fly: Quasi (10" - Duckweed Smuggled Home) Confidential *Tiger: Beep Beep Move Over (7") Hide And Seek *Free Kitten: Smack / Dick / Oneness (12" - Call Now EP) Ecstatic Peace! :JP: "I'd intended to suggest that you played that loud enough to make the left side of your body go numb, but you probably did that anyway." File c ends File d begins *Infinite Wheel: 'Lake Of Dreams (12")' (R&S) *Red Housepainters: 'Uncle Joe (Compilation CD-Volume 5)' (Volume) *Phleg Camp: 'Twilight Camp (7")' (Allied) *Mint 400: 'Thruster' (Peel Session) *Ongaku: 'Mihon #1 (12")' (Rising High) *Jack Knife: 'Lickin' Chicken (double 7")' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Mutabaruka, Freddie McGregor, Dennis Brown & Cocoa Tea: 'Bone Lies (7")' (Anchor) *''News at 1 am edited out.'' *Deuce Coops: 'Gear Masher (Compilation LP-Boss Drag '64)' (Hot Rod) :(JP: 'You are back with the elegant, effective and gentle John Peel on 1 FM.') *Superchunk: 'Let It Go' (Peel Session) *Sub Love: 'Dark Side (12"-Underground EP)' (Earth) *''(tape flip) in file d at 38:20 - continues with later segment of the show'' File e begins *Bolt Thrower: Where Next To Conquer (LP - The IVth Crusade) Earache *Picketts: 50/50 Split (CD - Paper Doll) Popllama *Fruitcake: Creeping And Peeking (7" - Welcome To Saint Anthony's Psychiatric Center) Artichoke *Yami Bolo: Ease Up The Pressure (12") Exterminator *Pitchblende: Weed Slam (7" - The Weed Slam EP) Jade Tree *Mint 400: Natterjack Joe (Peel Session) *Soukous Stars: Sinovela (CD - Gozando) Sterns *Smokey Hogg: Angels In Harlem (LP - Angels In Harlem) Specialty File e ends File d resumes *Superchunk: 'Tie The Rope' (Peel Session) *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: 'Wide Forehead (2xLP-Mother Of All Saints)' (Matador) :(JP: 'And to end tonight's programme...') *Centuras: 'Ideal Planet (12"-The New Skool EP)' (Retro Rhythm) File d ends, as does the show File ;Name *a) 1992-12-12 Peel Show L081.mp3 *b) 1992-12-12 Peel Show L256.mp3 *c) 1992-12-12 Peel Show L241a.mp3 *d) 1992-12-12 JP L277 *e) 1992-12-12 Peel Show L241b.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:08:28 *b) 00:46:07 *c) 00:34:46 *d) 00:52:32 *e) 00:33:42 ;Other *a) Created from L081 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *b) Created from L256 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *c) and e) Created from L241 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *d) Created from L277 of SL Tapes, digitised by ML. ;Available *a), c) and e) Mooo *b) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes